f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1986 Hungarian Grand Prix
10 August |number = 431 |officialname = II POP 84 Magyar Nagydíj |circuit = Hungaroring |location = Mogyoród, Hungary |circuittype = Permanent racing facility |lapdistance = 4.014 |laps = 76 |distance = 305.042 |pole = Ayrton Senna |polenation = BRA-1968 |poleteam = |poletime = 1:29.450 |fastestlap = 1:31.001 |fastestlapdriver = Nelson Piquet |fastestlapnation = BRA-1968 |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 73 |winner = Nelson Piquet |winnernation = BRA-1968 |winnerteam = |second = Ayrton Senna |secondnation = BRA-1968 |secondteam = |third = Nigel Mansell |thirdnation = GBR |thirdteam = }} The 1986 Hungarian Grand Prix, otherwise officially advertised as the II POP 84 Magyar Nagydíj, was the eleventh race of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Hungaroring, Hungary, on the 10 August 1986.'Hungarian GP, 1986', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr431.html, (Accessed 29/03/2019) The race, which was the first to be staged behind the infamous "Iron Curtain", would be fondly remembered with Nelson Piquet and Ayrton Senna engaging in a hot tempered duel for victory. Qualifying had seen Senna grab pole for , with his piloting compatriot Piquet lining up alongside. Alain Prost was next ahead of Championship leader Nigel Mansell, while Patrick Tambay put the into a surprise sixth ahead of Stefan Johansson. Raceday saw a record 200,000 strong crowd descend upon the Hungaroring, a figure which was independently verified to make the 1986 Hungarian Grand Prix the best attended race in F1 history. Indeed, that figure would only be surpassed at the 1995 Australian Grand Prix, and remains one of the highest crowd figures for any Grand Prix. The start of the race itself would see Senna sprint away at the head of the field, while Mansell slithered into second ahead of Prost and a slow starting Piquet. The rest of the field would getaway without issue, with no major collisions to thin the field further back. Indeed, an intense opening lap would see Piquet barge past Mansell for second, while Tambay briefly managed to get ahead of Prost. Unfortunately for the Haas-Lola squad that would be as good as it got for the Frenchman, who was subsequently re-passed by Prost's a lap later. Prost would go on to pass Mansell for third on lap eleven, while Piquet managed to catch and pass Senna for the lead. The Brazilian racer then tried his best to try and build a gap to his compatriot ahead of his stop, with Senna briefly under threat from Prost before the Frenchman was stricken by an electrical issue. Piquet's stop mid-race would spur Senna on, who duly wrestled his Lotus around the Hungaroring for a few frantic laps in a bid to try and jump his compatriot when he made his stop. The ploy duly worked, with the black-gold Lotus barrelling out of the pit lane ahead of the white-yellow-blue Williams. Piquet was not to be beaten, however, and subsequently sent lunge after lunge at Senna over the following laps. Ultimately, however, it would be a stunning dive around the outside of Senna through the first corner that saw Piquet move into the lead, with Senna then going on the attack. Yet, there would be no stopping Piquet, with the Brazilian managing to keep Senna at arm's length for the rest of the race to claim victory. Mansell, meanwhile, would finish a lap down in third, having maintained his grip on the Championship, ahead of Johansson, Johnny Dumfries and Martin Brundle. Background Nigel Mansell had extended his lead in the Championship as a result of the German Grand Prix last time out, the Brit having moved seven clear of second placed Alain Prost. Ayrton Senna, meanwhile, had managed to close the gap back to the duo, ending the weekend just two behind Prost, while Nelson Piquet had also dragged himself back into contention. Indeed the double World Champion was now just thirteen off the lead arriving in Hungary, with dropped scores likely to play a part in the Championship. Likewise, it had been another strong day for in Hockenheim, for the Anglo-Japanese squad had moved opened out their lead to 26 points. were therefore still in the hunt for the title, although their first major error of the season in miscalculating their fuel use in Germany may have proved a fatal one for their ambitions. , meanwhile, had lost further ground in third, but had inched slightly closer to the second placed Anglo-German alliance. Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. Milestones * First Hungarian Grand Prix to be staged as part of the FIA Formula One World Championship.'1986 Hungarian GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2015), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1986&gp=Hungarian%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 29/03/2019) * 100th Grand Prix start for Alain Prost.'11. Hungary 1986', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1986/hongrie.aspx, (Accessed 29/03/2019) * Teo Fabi entered his 50th Grand Prix. * 25th entry for Huub Rothengatter. * reclaimed the record for most pole positions - 104. * Sixteenth victory for Nelson Piquet. * 29th win for as a constructor. ** Engine suppliers secured their fourteenth win. * Ayrton Senna claimed Lotus' 160th podium finish as a constructor. ** Also the 70th podium for a engined car. * Piquet recorded the 30th fastest lap for a Williams chassis. * Maiden points finish for Johnny Dumfries. * Riccardo Patrese broke the record for most retirements - 84. Standings A win for Nelson Piquet made the title fight even more confusing at the end of the visit to Hungary, with the Brazilian leaping ahead of Alain Prost. Indeed, Piquet would end the weekend just seven behind Championship leading teammate Nigel Mansell, and just a point behind Ayrton Senna in second. Prost, meanwhile, had slipped eleven off the lead after his issues, with four drivers now in the fight for the crown. In the Constructors' Championship, in contrast, it now seemed a matter of when, not if, would take the crown, with the Anglo-Japanese effort smashing through the 100 point barrier. Indeed, their tally of 102 left them some 39 points clear of second placed , and 52 ahead of in third. Indeed the squad from Ethel were instead focusing on overhauling the Anglo-Germans in second rather than bidding for the crown, with just 75 points left to fight for. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1986 Grands Prix Category:Hungarian Grand Prix